


Day 2: A Jolly ‘Oliday with Satya

by RQueens



Series: Symmrat Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I hope it's self explanatory to who is who in this, Mary Poppins AU, Symmrat 2017, day 2: alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RQueens/pseuds/RQueens
Summary: A simple day in the park turns into a lovely countryside stroll





	Day 2: A Jolly ‘Oliday with Satya

Satya didn’t think that this was how her day would be.

She simply meant to take Hana and Lúcio to the park to get out of the house (while also keeping them out of Mr. Morrison’s and Shimada-sans hair) for a stroll. And maybe a treat, if the two were well behaved. Then again, they were young, so when did they behave?

She didn’t expect to see a certain sweeper in the park, on the ground sketching with various colored chalk. Well, sketching wasn’t the word she wanted to use. If life had dealt a better hand for him, he could have had a studio apartment with drawings and master pieces. Or perhaps statues and models made from metal and scrap.

Then again, he was a man of different talents.

The thought brought a small smile to her face. Only to be turned down when the man started spouting about her taking the children on a trip. The first suggestion was a ride on the river in a gondola. The second was to the circus. But it was Hana that suggested the countryside picture. The drawing was lovely, Satya could agree. But the insistent begging of Hana and Lúcio, and Jamison’s reassurance that no one was looking towards the motley crew, had her sniff delicately at them.

And Jamison knew that was a sign that he would have to take matters into his own hands. “Alright then! I’ll just have to take ‘em meself!”

Both brows arched at this declaration. “You’ll what?” 

“Bit o’ magic!” The looks from Lúcio and Hana proved that they didn’t believe the man. Even when they were witnesses to Satya’s special abilities.

“Aww, don’ worry mates, its easy! You think…you wink…you do a double blink.” Letting the two repeat after him, he grabbed a hand. “You close your eyes….and jump!”

If there was ever a time that Jamison failed, this was it with the three of them having jumped on the chalk drawing with looks of determination. “Umm…was that it?” Hana asked.

“Jamison! Such nonsense!” Scuffing, Satya lifted her skirt to step over the chalk drawing. “Why must you complicate everything simple? And don’t slouch, Lúcio.” Grabbing at the boys hand, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

“1…2…”

***************

And that was how the quartet found their selves in the picturesque setting of the countryside, shaking chalk and dust off of the clothes that had changed on them.

Satya was wearing a white sari with gold embroidery, gold bangle’s adorning her wrists, a gold tikka headpiece and white slippers underneath her sari. Jamison was wearing white suit with a gold accented vest, gold accents along the edges of the jacket, lapels and pockets, a boater hat with a gold band a gold tie and shoes. Hana was wearing a hanbok with a cream jeogori, a pale gold chima, white slippers on her feet and a pale gold guile with two gold bunny barrettes peeking out. Lúcio was wearing a cream suit with dark gold strips on the pants, cream colored shoes and a cream colored hat.

“Satya, I must say ya look like an absolute beaut.” Jamison said.

Alright, that was cute, Satya thought with a smirk. “Do you really think so?”

“’Course! Like the first day I met ya.” And he meant it.

“You look quite fetching yourself.”

“Thought you said there was a band somewhere.” Lúcio interrupted, seeing where this was going.

“I did, didn’ I? Just down the road, behind that hill.”

Seeing where he was pointing, Hana grabbed Lúcios hand. “Come on! I hear a merry-go-round!” With that, the two teens practically sped away, with Jamison and Satya calling out to them to slow down and not to smudge the drawing.

Now that they were alone, it actually gave Satya time to appreciate the everything around her without the hectic presence of two, high energy teens.

Perhaps there was something of the same thought going through Jamison. Because he held his arm out for her, which she took graciously. Which seemed to trigger a response from him as they started walking down the dirt/chalk road.

 

_Ain’t it a glorious day?_  
Right as a mornin’ in May  
I feel like I could fly  
Have you ever seen the grass  
So green, or a bluer sky? 

_Oh it’s a jolly ‘oliday with Satya_  
Satya makes your ‘eart so light!  
When the day is gray and ordianry  
Satya makes the sun shine bright! 

 

_Oh, 'appiness is bloomin’ all around 'er_  
The daffodils are smilin’ at the dove  
When Satya 'olds your 'and  
You feel so grand  
Your 'eart starts beatin’ like  
A big brass band!  
It’s a jolly 'oliday with Satya  
No wonder that it’s Satya that we love! 

She couldn’t help but smile and blush from both his singing and silly antics while singing. To think, that when she first came to England, she didn’t know a friendly face. There were many who were skeptical of her. Those who were even afraid because she was different.

But Jamison? No, he was quite the sight for her. A face that seemed to be grinning too hard, at the time, and had people side step the dirty sweeper. But he wasn’t scared of her, nor treated her badly. He treated her like a proper woman, helping her out on her starting journey in such a strange land. To which she eventually grew closer to him.

Even when she became annoyed with him from time to time. Even when there were judging looks. Even when she had to leave for a while….

He was still dear to her.

_Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with you, Jamie_  
Gentlemen like you are few  
Though you’re just a diamond  
In the rough, Jamie  
Underneath your blood is blue! 

_You’d never think of pressing_  
Your advantage  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed  
A lady needn’t fear when you are near  
Your sweet gentility is crystal clear!  
Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with you, Jamie  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you! 

**Author's Note:**

> *knows she's being judged* LEAVE ME ALONE!! Mary Poppins is the bomb bomb and if you don't think so, then you can leave good sir/madam! ESPECIALLY the chalk drawing and roof scenes!
> 
> Also, the description for the outfits their wearing is linked up over on my blog http://randomqueens.tumblr.com/post/155698411262/symmrat-week-2017-day-2-a-jolly-oliday-with


End file.
